It is known to produce a seamed base cloth for a papermakers felt made up of cabled monofilament yarns. The cabled yarns impart limited elasticity to the felt which is necessary for very long papermakers felts, that is felts in the order of 50 m to 70 m long. However, there are tremendous difficulties in seaming such felts. When the cabled yarns are turned back into a loop invariably one of the cabled yarns becomes untwisted and blocks the channel formed by the interdigitated loops provided at the two ends of the base cloth. Thus the hinge wire cannot freely pass down the long channel.
The present invention has been made from a consideration of this problem.